Beautiful
by It's Just Not Flowing
Summary: You look beautiful." The words felt so natural; he had forgotten to stop them. HarryHermione.


A/N: This is not the best story I've written, but yet another random plot bunny. It's not beta'ed, so keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Beautiful

He sat on the couch, fiddling with the hems of his robes, dark green in color with gold decorative lines running around the sleeves. As people had passed they had commented on them. They were very handsome, like their owner, a few girls had cheekily mentioned to the displeasure of their dates. The robes hardly mattered though, he hadn't even picked them out.

Flashback----------

_"Have you chosen your robes yet?"_

_He glanced over at the girl, a frown on his face. "No, I have no clue what I'm looking for. I don't even know what color to get, let alone which style."_

_"Green."_

_"Huh?"_

_She smiled. "Get green robes, dark green. They'll go well with your eyes."_

_He grinned. "You think so?"_

_Another smile. "I know so."_

_She dragged him to a row of dark green and glanced around for a moment before pulling out an amazing pair of robes with a high price. _

_"These!" Her eyes lit up as she showed them to him. "These are perfect!"_

_"You like them?"_

_"I love them!"_

_He nodded, and immediately went to pay for them. If she thought they were perfect, then they were. After all, it wasn't as though he wanted to impress anyone else._

_---------End Flashback---------_

He glanced around the common room a slight frown on his face. Part of him wanted to leave before she arrived, before _they_ arrived. He could leave, his date was waiting for him by the statue of Hengist of Woodcroft, and yet? The other part of him (the part that was currently winning) wanted to stay. Wanted to watch her descend down the stairs imagining she was coming down to greet him. Imagining that his heart wasn't currently ripped out of his chest. Imagining his dreams were true.

"Hey mate!"

The familiar greeting broke him from his musings. There was no leaving now, she would know if he left now.

"Hey." His voice came out colder than he intended, but unsurprisingly so.

The silence between them was tense, something that was quite unusual between he and his friend, who was oblivious to it, tapping his feet nervously on the ground, and grinning like a fool. He had won after all, beaten his famous friend, not that he was aware it was a contest at all.

His best friend waved across the room and then turned back to him. "I'll be right back mate."

He was then alone, in more ways than one. Not for the first time that night he glanced toward the girls staircase. This time however, she was there. Perhaps he imagined it, but a sudden hush fell over the common room, and all he saw was her.

She was beautiful, dressed in all white, shimmering robes. There was a bit of glitter on her face, and even less makeup. Her hair was up, tied in a fancy twist, held by a sparkling white butterfly clip. She was beautiful.

Her eyes met his, and for a moment he forgot. Forgot all his troubles, the burdens that had been forced upon his back were lifted, and the aching in his heart subsided. For a moment, he was floating, he was so high it was dizzying; he felt like laughing. For a moment, he was free. She was beautiful.

A wolf whistle caused her eyes to leave his, and it was over. He was dragged back to the ground, back to reality. He remembered; he had lost her.

He sighed, remembering he had a date of his own, which he was five minutes late in picking up. He stood ready to leave, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His stomach flipped over, and lightheadedness came over him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her tone was teasing, the laughter present in her voice.

He turned around and a small genuine smile formed on his face. "You look beautiful." The words felt so natural; he had forgotten to stop them.

She looked surprised, but only for a moment, and then her smile grew. "Thank you, and you look very handsome."

His smile almost became broader, until he remembered it all. It was only common courtesy, she more than likely thought the same about his compliment.

"Thanks. I'm going to pick up Meghan now."

He willed so strongly for her eyes to show disappointment that for a second he thought they did, but as quickly as he had spotted it, it was gone.

"Promise me a dance?"

He almost found humor in her question. Why would he give up the only thing he was looking forward to that night?

"Of course."

She was beautiful.

&-------------------------------------------------&

He was quite frankly bored to the brink of insanity. Meghan had left long ago. He didn't blame her, he hadn't exactly been the most attentive of dates. He was too wrapped up in watching _her_.

She had been dancing all night, graceful gliding across the room, with mostly her date, clinging on to her, trying to keep up. She danced with many, but they all brought her down. She deserved better, she deserved to rise up, above all. None could give this to her, especially not himself. He took another look at her, her face slightly pink from the dancing, and then left. She was beautiful.

&-------------------------------------------------&

"You lied." Her voice conveyed the hurt she was feeling.

He turned to look at her. A small frown played on her face. "I figured you were too caught up with your dancing partners, namely Ron, to notice." He tried to mask the bitterness, but it still came out strongly.

Her frown intensified. "Ron? What makes you say that?"

"Well he was your date, I assumed you _would_ dance with him most of the night."

"We only went as friends." She shrugged. "I only went with him because I didn't want to go alone."

"What?" His voice was strained, he was sure she would notice.

Her brow furrowed, "Didn't he tell you that?"

"No." It came out as little more than a growl. "He forgot to mention that small detail."

She shrugged again. "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter."

He had never heard a statement with less truth.

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

He had never said anything that contradicted his heart so much.

"Well, since that's cleared up." She held out her hand. "I don't intend on letting you break your promise."

He sighed. "I thought I already did." He took her hand, regardless.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips.

"I've always been one to give second chances."

"There's no music." With a flick of her wrist the music started, she had improved greatly in her wandless magic over the two years. It was a haunting yet peaceful melody.

"Any other problems? Her eyes sparkled, and a smile formed.

She was beautiful.

"I'm not a very good dancer. Not nearly as good as you."

"When have you seen me dance?" Curiosity, confusion, and something unknown flashed in her eyes.

He smiled, amused. "At the three balls we've had of course." He couldn't understand her question.

"Shall we?"

And they danced.

She was beautiful.

&-------------------------------------------------&

"Did you know the Hippogriff is the Greek symbol of love?"

He blinked, his eyes wandering from his book on NEWT potions to the eyes of the occupant of the chair across from him.

"W-what?"

"I said; did you know the Hippogriff is the Greek symbol of love?" She sounded so calm.

"No." His mind floated back to his 3rd year. "No, I didn't. Do we have to know that for the NEWTS?"

She frowned. "No, I was just thinking... oh it's silly." A blush formed on her cheeks.

His eyes widened. She surely couldn't be thinking about their flight on Buckbeak?

"Are you thinking of... our third year?"

"Are you?" She shot back.

He was too tired to lie. "Yes."

"I-I… Oh... Yes, I am..."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" He wondered where the bravery to ask the question had come from.

"Yes," she blurted out. "Especially since the Hippogriff is half horse, and half griffin which is a creature that combines an eagle, lion, and sometimes a scorpion or snake, which makes up the characteristics of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, which are the three houses we represent, since we're in Gryffindor obviously, and the sorting hat wanted to place me in Ravenclaw and you in Slytherin. Not to mention the fact that we flew in the moonlight, which is a blatant romantic setting." She slapped both hands over her mouth, and ran out of the library, forgetting her bag, and leaving him with his mouth wide open.

She had obviously wondered about it. In fact she had probably thought about it quite a lot. With that revelation, his eyes widened, the full meaning of her words finally setting in. It took only a moment more for him to grab her bag, and sprint out of the library after her. He was not going to let this opportunity pass by.

&-------------------------------------------------&

He found her up in one of the many towers of Hogwarts, staring out at the many stars, an unreadable expression on her face. She was beautiful.

"I didn't mean to ever tell you." She spoke before he could alert her of his presence. "We have such a strong friendship, and I didn't want to ever ruin that..." She wiped away a tear that had fallen down her face.

He gulped. "Well... what makes you think it would? Ruin our friendship that is."

Her head whipped around. "W-what are you saying?"

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You're the most brilliant witch I know; you figure it out."

She sighed. "I-I don't know... I can't say it..."

He smiled slightly. "Then don't."

Before either had time to think, their lips had joined in a fierce kiss. His mind exploded in a range of emotions of which he had no control over. Her hands roamed over his body, sending shivers of delight from wherever they touched, before finally burying themselves in his unkempt hair. After time he moaned, before finally breaking away, the fear of passing out becoming to strong for his liking.

The hoot of an owl sounded in the distance.

"Is this real?" Her voice wavered, perhaps from a combination of lack of breath and overpowering emotions.

"I t-think so. I hope so"

One of her hands slipped from his hands and settled on his face.

"Only one way to find out though." He said, a grin threatening to break out as the reality of situation set in.

"Which way is that?" The corners of her lips twitched.

He winked before covering her lips once again with his.

She was beautiful, and he was in love.

Fins

Hope you all liked it... Please review.


End file.
